Knightly Orders of Cartham
Three Orders of Knighthood exist within Cartham to support, defend, and bolster the kingdom during times of peace and war. The bestowing of knighthood by the King of Cartham is considered one of the highest honors a citizen can receive, and carries with it great prestige and responsibility. The knights are divided into three Orders: * Knights of the Shield, who protect Cartham City * Knights of the Sword, who protect the Kingdom of Cartham * Knights of the Fist, who deliver retribution to House Fischbach's enemies Each of the orders is presided over by a Commander and a Lieutenant. Overseeing them is the Grand Knight, who is elected from among the three Orders. History The Orders of Knighthood were established following the War of the Serpent to reward the kingdom's best and brightest for their service, skill, and dedication. Support of the Knightly Orders Cartham supports the Knightly Orders through two ways: undeveloped land and the donation of certain buildings in Cartham City. Each Knightly Order has been given a barracks within the city where they can train, rest, and learn. In addition, the Knights of the Fist were given command of a small keep on the frontier of the Wastelands. Beyond the real estate, each knight is given a monthly stipend of 100 gold Darics and the ability to stay at any fortification in the kingdom, regardless of whether it is officially owned by House Fischbach. It also provides a small amount of money to each knighthood to fund equipment purchases and minor housekeeping tasks. Any major renovations to the Orders' barracks must be funded by the knighthood, and the Orders are encouraged to raise additional funds of their own. Joining an Order An individual interested in joining one of the Knightly Orders must have the sponsorship of a member of one of the Councils or the King or Queen of Cartham, as well as two references from outstanding members of the community. After acquiring the needed references and sponsorship, the candidate can approach the commander of the Order they are interested in. The candidate is interviewed and tested by the commander. If the commander is impressed by the prospect, they would recommend the candidate to the Councils, who would then vote to approve the candidate on a probationary basis. If the leader finds the prospect a worthy individual, but not a good candidate for his order, the prospect could be recommended to another order with no honor lost. If accepted by the order's commander and the Councils, the candidate would then be a junior member of the knighthood, able to participate in its quests, but would not be entitled to a stipend or shield. After six months, the candidate would be presented to the Councils again. If the candidate won the Councils' approval, they would be presented to the king, who would in turn approve the knight's nomination. The knight would then go before the Royal Council for final confirmation. A three-quarters majority would be needed to turn down a knightly candidate. After the confirmation, the prospect is knighted in an official ceremony by the king. Equipment Knights are responsible for their own armaments, armor, and a mount. Upon being knighted, each warrior will be given a shield and amulet of the knighthood, with proper markings. Knights are expected to display their amulet proudly at all times unless given special dispensation by the commander of the Order not to. Known members Knights of the Shield * Jarin Masterson, Grand Knight of Cartham, Lord Knight of the Shield * Ponthos Stark, advisor * Fineas Hotstar Knights of the Sword * Frederick Ledbetter, commander of the Knights of the Sword * Imry * Oliff Valdemar * Tegon * Trystane Calywyn Knights of the Fist * Dain Hawkeye, commander of the Knights of the Sword Category:Knightly Orders